Law of Chaos
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: In an empty world, there is no happiness. There is one law: The weak serve the strong.  Caius/Lightning. Rated M.
1. Prologue

Hello once again! This one just came to me, and I _had_ to get it started. It won't be very long, only a couple of chapters, but it will be good!

M, Caius/Lightning. Not really any spoilers, but definitely rated M.

Disclaimer: Don't own, Square does.

Prologue

* * *

><p>Broken fragments of steel remained scattered across the floor. Pristine, white feathers, tattered and torn, were strewn along the cold ground like a fresh blanket of snow. Etro's thrown offered little illumination to the room. Eidolons long disappeared, and a sole gunblade stood set in stone. Strips of cloth and leather lay blood-stained and broken at the victor's feet. The weak serve the strong. The heart of chaos beat with the thrill of excitement. The smirk of Chaos-the barely human form he took-held great satisfaction in his victory. The weak serve the strong.<p>

The Warrior Goddess had been defeated.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but that's just the prologue. I didn't rally feel the need for a long prologue for this one, just something to get started.<p> 


	2. It Never Ends

Hello again! Sorry this one took so long. I was writing it all out in a notebook before I actually typed it up.

*Warning: M rated for violence and non-con.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF.

* * *

><p><em>She glared at her opponent-the ultimate victor of their never-ending battle-with malice and distaste. He didn't care; he could only smirk on with great satisfaction. "…Caius…" The warrior spoke with a tired roughness in her voice as she tried to regain her strength to fight once more. "You've not won. This battle isn't over yet!"<em>

"_But it is, o weak one.'The weak serve the strong.' Isn't that Valhalla's law? I have defeated you, so now you shall serve me." He lifted her off of the ground by her wrists held captive in one large hand, while the tips of her knees just barely brushed the feather-dusted floor. "And you _will_ serve me."_

_She responded to her captor's threats with a well-aimed shot of saliva in to his left eye. "I'll _never_ serve you, Caius."_

_His mouth was pulled into a deep frown, as his eyes adopted an angry, sadistic glare. "Then I'll just have to kill you when I'm done." Using his free hand, Caius worked the front of his pants open, and pulled his length out of its leather confines. Long digits then moved to bury themselves in his victim's pale pink, bloodied locks. Caius none-too-carefully nudged her mouth open with his knee with enough force to knock out one of her back teeth, and forced her mouth onto his cock. He smirked with sick satisfaction when he saw the pained look in her eyes, and the quick formation of tears. He only gripped her wrists tighter with his left hand, while his right barely paused before continuing his hardened length's assault._

_She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. Lightning would have done _anything_ to get out of this living hell. But even if she screamed, no one would hear her… Her screams would echo throughout the empty land of Valhalla._

_She whimpered at the pain being inflicted upon her throat, and shed more tears of fear and disgust. He watched her eyes widen, and moaned with sick pleasure as her face contorted into a threat of nausea. Caius pushed her further until her body shook with its final warning. He relinquished his grip from her head, and tossed her to the ground few feet from him._

_As soon as she hit the ground, her body convulsed in pain and sickness. She was barely able to hold herself up as the contents of her stomach found their way onto the cold surface of the floor. There was nothing left, but painful shivers continued to wrack her body."Caius…this is pointless…just what are you trying to gain from this..?"_

"_Gain? I am merely teaching my servant a lesson. Those who disobey are punished."_

"_To the point of death?"_

"_If that is what it takes, then yes. If my servant is as stubborn as you, then I would not hesitate."_

"_So kill me. Spare yourself the trouble. Save some time by just killing me now."_

"_That would defeat the point of the lesson, failed guardian of Etro." Caius hoisted her up by her forearm, and dragged her struggling form to a near-by pillar. He brought her left hand around the cold cylinder to meet its pair, tying her wrists together with his headband. He then pulled out a gently curved survival knife._

"_Caius…where did you get that? How did you—" Before she could finish the question, before she could finish the _thought_ of what Caius must have done to her sister to get it, a scream was ripped from her throat at the searing pain of the knife, _her_ knife being forced through her hands, palm-to-palm, into one of the many cracks of the crumbling pillar. She couldn't think. She could barely _breathe_. Was this her punishment for failing her sworn duty to protect the Goddess? "C…Caius…how did you get this knife..? What did you do to Serah?"_

_Caius merely chuckled at her question. "Your beloved sister is dead. I watched her fall with my own eyes."_

"…_no. You're lying! Serah's not dead! She couldn't have—she wouldn't have died that easily!" Lightning struggled to move, to face Caius and disprove his words, but with every movement she made, the blade cut further into her hands. "..S-Serah's not…she's _alive_, Caius. She'll find you here, and she'll _destroy_ you!"_

"_Hm? Where did this strength come from? It won't last long…" Caius sent a quick kick to her calf, and tore the last shreds of clothing off of her pale form. "You truly are a beautiful creature in the light of your goddess' throne… It's a shame you're so persistent on disobeying me. You will make a truly remarkable trophy…" He ran a hand slowly down her side, stopping to rest on her hip._

_"Don't touch me, you bastard…"_

_"How annoying…you actually think you can order the strong around? How naïve of you…" He moved his hand along the smooth curves of her ass before sliding up to the center of her chest. He scraped his nails into the soft flesh surrounding her heart, digging deeper and harder until he drew blood. "Do you crave the heart of chaos, warrior…? Do you wish to destroy me and claim its power for your own..? You cannot tame the heartbeat within… It beats with the greatest chaos of destruction. If you cannot succeed in defeating me, how do you plan on conquering that which destroys you?"He withdrew his fingers from her chest, now stained red. "You are so fragile, warrior… How is it that you defeated the great Ragnarok?" Caius drew his hand up to cradle the left side of her face, leaving dark red streaks along her porcelain skin._

_Lightning shivered at the feeling of slime on her face. It was cold. She wished Caius would stop this humiliating torture, and just kill her. "This is just a waste of time, Caius. There's no point in humiliating me if you're just going to kill me. Isn't your victory enough?" She felt the slime of her blood being smeared into her scalp, and nearly cried out as her head was ripped back by her rose-colored hair._

_"Have you learned nothing? You must learn before you die. Should you choose to obey, however, I will spare you and you will be my servant until time's end." The violet-haired demon drew closer, closer…so close that he put a stop to her fear-stricken shaking with his body._

_Her scream echoed, throughout the barren throne room. Her hips were held in a powerful vice grip by vicious hands. Hands that only wanted to hurt, to destroy. Hands that kept pulling her back, away from the safety of the pillar, and onto his cock. Her blood, his sweat, and her tears dripped onto the floor as he relentlessly pounded into her, the whimpers and anguished cries only edging him on._

_The pillar she was bound to was no longer safe. Caius pinned her to the stone as he forced himself inside of her over and over. Her entire body was beat against the cold surface, and she was sure she ready to die. Caius would never be so kind. She could barely feel his nails tearing the layers of skin and blood away from her hips. She wanted to die. She opened her mouth to plea, maybe even beg, but only a hoarse cry came out as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She couldn't take this torture anymore. Every attempt she made to stop him, every time she tried to speak, her words were choked off with cries of being pushed against the cold stone._

_Her entire body was covered in bruises and blood, sweat, and assault. She couldn't breathe. With every intake of air she could grasp, Caius pushed it out of her lungs with the force of his cruelty. She was sure her knife, her prized gift, had torn almost completely through her hands. With every movement he made, she could feel her bones crack just a little more, more, and more until they nearly shattered._

_He slid his hand up through her blood and sweat until he reached the tender mounds that formed her chest. He barely cupped her left breast, reveling in how it bounced and jiggled, rose and fell into his hand because of __his movements. __He was causing her shakes and shivers. __He was forcing those beautiful pained whimpers and cries of anguish from her throat. His hand slid in-between her breast, past the open wound of her heart, and let his fingers wind around her throat. Her struggled gasps grew few and far between with each tightening movement his bloodied digits made. _

_Lightning was almost glad that she found herself getting dizzy, almost relieved that she felt as if she was drifting away. She began to feel a numbness setting in. She could no longer cry out in pain and misery. She was finally being released from this endless torture. But Caius would never grant her such kindness. He released his grip from her throat, and her world of numbness came crashing to a halt. Her blood flowed back into her veins, throughout her body, and some poured out of the dozens of injuries she had obtained. She could breathe once more. She could __scream again. She tried to scream, to beg Caius to end it, but her voice was raw, and it hurt to cry out. She could only whimper in immense pain as he crushed her between his still leather-clad chest and the cold pillar._

_He could feel his hard work coming to a close. He picked up his pace as he drew closer to his finish, and felt the chaos of his hearts take over in her final moments of torture. His thrusts became unbearably stronger, and her screams returned full-force. She felt something shatter-the once beautifully shaped bones that shaped her hips-as Caius slammed into her one last time with such force that he cracked the stone pillar she was crushed against. He filled her with sickening warmth that was his seed of chaos. He enveloped her with his strong arms, and placed a delicate kiss in the crook of her neck. He hummed in appreciation as her body continued to shake with desperate sobs. He pulled out of her mistreated body, and watched with a satisfied smirk as the defeated warrior slumped to the ground in exhaustion._

_Caius pulled the knife from the stone, letting it clatter to the ground. He scooped her battered body off the ground bridal-style, and carried her to the center of the throne room. He gently set her down on Etro's throne, secretly loving the way its light illuminated her beaten and broken body. "You've served me well, broken warrior of Etro."_

_He left her in the soft illumination of the goddess' throne, if only for a moment. He would be back. He would __always be back…_

_…the weak will always serve the strong._


End file.
